Bryn Breen
Bryn Breen is a 33 year old witch, Doyen of the Mysterium Lunae Coven and a small business owner. She currently lives in the main house on the coven land, known as Moon Manor, with her werewolf boyfriend, biological daughter Fern and adopted daughter Beth, beloved dalmatian Tali, cat Kisa, and their other growing menagerie of pets and familiars. Not to mention the drifting masses of the Lunae Coven and Silver Sentry pack members that are frequent faces at Moon Manor and it's surrounding land. Biography Family and Early Years Her family can be a bit of a tangle. Much of her extended family remain connected through their coven, and various magic world connections, since the Breen family is one of the older witch families and has always had someone in a seat at the High Veil Council since the beginning. Bryn is close with her grandmothers, Catherine "Kit" Breen - or Gran, and Martha "Marty' Breen - or Nan, both known together affectionately as "The Grans". She is estranged from her mother Mia Blanchett now that she's an adult but is still close with her half-sister, Olivia Blanchett despite her studying abroad in a French culinary academy. Breen home known as Moon Manor was home to the Grans before it was passed down to Bryn as the coven Doyen and is located in the Silverpoint area of Emory haven, just off of the coast near the national reserve. Bryn grew up in the house with her uncle Nate, who was closer to her in age and felt much like a big brother, and her cousin Ellery Lynd Breen. She was home-schooled through her grade school and high school years. Her nomadic mother chose that education style after her father died so she could live a location independent lifestyle with her children in tow. The Grans used this fact to their advantage and folded magical lessons in to the mix along side her basic studies. Bryn did a work-study program on a family farm from the ages 8 to 18 and volunteered at an animal hospital on the weekends. Her skills with flora were profound even at a young age, as if plants were delighted to grow and thrive for her. Fauna also responded to her energy, and seemed to be calm and engaged with her presence. The freckled blonde always thought of the Moon Manor coven house as home, even when her mother whisked her away on her frivolous wayward journeys. Mostly so that she could get high and party while Bryn watched the booth where her mother, Mia, sold her jewelry at music festivals and ren fairs or attended whatever beatnik dream she could chase to escape the shattered sense of self she ran from after Bryn's father's death. It wasn't an uncommon theory that the already flaky Mia had lost her last thread of stability the day that Morgan Breen passed away. It had been sudden and devastating. The quiet, gentle spirited man had been stabbed to death protecting a young woman from an attacker. After their son's murder, and the discovery that little Bronwyn's mystical gifts had shown themselves at an uncommonly young age, the Grans stepped in to guide the situation. They took every opportunity to help Bryn hone her gifts, and to indulge in a calm yet kooky lifestyle with them and the coven, that she really thrived in, as frequently as they could. Even taking in her half sister like their own kin whenever they could get their mother to agree. Pushing, even, for semi-permanent custody of Bryn. When Bryn was 13 or 14 She started selling her apothecary and body products in the booth with her mom's jewelry and developed a pretty stable reoccurring interest from people - she wound up opening up an online store at the age of 15. When she was 17 she had her products in little consignment shops all around northwest Oregon...and sprinkled throughout the states where she'd had chances to make connections when she was traveling with her mom. She'd started to get some nibbles from large companies that wanted to carry her products, and some Spas that wanted her to formulate exclusive products for them to use in house but she leaned on her Nan a lot for that stuff. Young Bryn had started to feel like she was in over her head a bit. Young Adulthood When it was time to go to university, she snagged an easy scholarship for academics and some impressed organizations interested in her personal story and early life business success. How many successful modern day apothecaries do you hear of? Especially teenaged ones. Studying botany seemed like an obvious choice, but she wound up juggling a business double degree program, too - which rounded out her entrepreneurship skills with a wide sampling of relevant knowledge. She was 3 hours from "home" (where the Grans were and the coven and pack) and went to Oregon State for her undergrad years. Then she moved home to be back with her family - start putting her new know-how to use with her business in earnest. In addition to her newly focused business skills, it had been time to start taking on more active duties within the coven. Bryn had always been a fixture among the Mysterium Lunae Covina. She was often found shadowing and learning the leadership path from her Gran and Nan, driven by her own practice and the endless quest to tame a sense of balance in the craft, or connecting or caring for the coven's collective youth. When it was time to move forward with her function in the circle she settled quite naturally in the role of training and mentoring fledgling witches. Bryn's early blossoming gifts with magic and her gentle, endearing spirit made her a guiding light among neophytes. Still, the gifted young witch was apprehensive about taking on the doyen of the coven despite having the skill level to do so. After a year off to get back into a rhythm with the coven and get some business irons in the fire she found herself restless for more education and decided on a masters in communication, because it was such a challenging and widely applicable degree and skill set. University of Oregon has a nights and weekends class set up in Portland for Communications, so she'd drive the hour or so from Emory Falls to complete the 2-year coursework. This meant that she had a master degree by her 26th birthday. Motherhood At 28 she got pregnant with Fern Leigh Breen. To this day she's never even told the Grans the identity of the father. He didn't want anything to do with them, signed over his parental rights, and Bryn hasn't heard from him since. She never speaks of him. At 32, she became the legal guardian of her uncle Nate's daughter Bethany after his death in a car crash. The legal and emotional battles with the stepmom Paris were grueling, but eventually, Bryn managed to legally adopt her cousin as her own. The Next Stage Soon after, the Grans finally convince Bryn that it's time for her to take over the coven, and to entice the young matron they appeal to her natural love of guiding young witches as they begin their path. As the new leader of the Mysterium Lunae Circle, Bryn chooses to focus on education, sanctuary, and family as her founding tenants, dreaming of reopening an academy of sorts for the fledgling witches, or neophytes that find themselves in her care. After living for years as a single mother, Bryn's found love, a fact that was quite unexpected considering how guarded she'd become regarding relationships. Personality Her passions are certainly centered around healing and things that grow. Whether they be plants and botanicals, or people, it’s in her nature to heal and nurture. She also loves the arts and possesses a reasonable, however neglected, streak of talent with drawing, composition, and even music. Bryn has a very striking and ethereal singing voice and plays the guitar, ukulele, and piano. She’s very reserved, introverted, and soft-spoken, but she is very friendly, and motivated to make real connections with people. She can get drained by large crowds, but she has learned some mechanisms to cope as she’s an active participant in many goings on in her community; both mundane and mystical. The petite witch often has a million things on her mind and as a result can seem a bit spacey or forgetful. She keeps a journal filled with musings, things to remember, sketching, apothecary recipes, and a tumble of other things floating around in her nogin. It is well known, if she doesn't write it down, it is likely forgotten. Family and Relations WIP Category:Mystic Moon Coven Category:Witch Category:Female